leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-9705522-20131016122538/@comment-9705522-20131019103011
in all honesty, i dont see that. in case of zed, yeah, i can see that. if you look at fakers zed and then at the average shmoes zed, well, they feel like different champions. but in case of lee? i really dont see that much. only the typical difference between pro player and low level player. yknow, like the difference you see with renek or jax. for example, the famous insec kick. funny enough, i have seen a lot of lees at silver level do that one quite well. in all honesty, its not that hard either. now to the other guy. qq ee does leave you at 40 energy ... not really. first off, in the time you cast that, well, obviously your energy regen still works. assuming you have no travel time whatsoever and we only look at cast time, thats still 5-10 energy you regen. enough for your w. and really, whats left? second w? most of the time you wont need it. and if you do, guess what? its your lucky day, you can just attack twice and then you have enough for the second w too. also, again, this is the spell which not only has one of the best attack speed slows, which hurts your adc a lot (who kinda has the highest damage late game, slaying that damage by 60% is huge), potentially hurts your top laner and jungler. but its also one of the best movement speed slows. heres the deal. movement speed has a hard cap. any slow over 75% usually has the same effect, unless its a heca or a rammus. lee sins is 60%. that is already hella slow. now the thing is, his e has a huge range already. but if he qs someone, its possible he wont hit the whole team. with this change ... he probably will. its 425 range. aka a 850 diameter. i think its quite clear that this is huge. and your apc will actually care if he is slowed by 60%. why? well, simple. because he is frikkin slowed. your apc can now easily blow them up because they most likely cant dodge his stuff. unless its an assasin. but even then, it still is huge. also, the whole mentality thing? sorry, applies for every single champion. it doesnt give lee a high skillcap. ah yes, the "fun" argument. absolute nonsense. lee is not more fun than other champions. yet he is the most picked. in fact, i find him kind of mediocrely fun. real fun champions, like, idk, orianna, xerath, ziggs? barely played. fun is a nonfactor. because everyone perceives fun differently. also, people mostly want to win. especially in ranked. thats why they pick something that makes them win. lee is the perfect choice for jungling. very easy to play, low skillcap, very useful and versatile. hell, the only reason he is played more than jarvan (who undoubtly still is easier) is BECAUSE he is so versatile. he can do, literally, everything. this is, of course, not good at all. also, im neither a troll nor a kid. im simply aware of how lee sin works, and what is wrong with him. and well, the multiple misconceptions that surround him. the misconception that he has a high skillcap (he has a low one), the misconception that he falls off late (high base damage, high scaling, can kick adc into your team, has an aoe 60% as and ms slow, % missing hp damage ... falling off? yeah no.) and so on. also, unlike you im clearly not lee biased.